


Proving the Point

by LostCauses (Anteros)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Breathplay, M/M, OT3, PWP, Restraints, Shameless Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Waiting, canonverse, eruri - Freeform, erurimike - Freeform, mikeruri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 02:58:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5851465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anteros/pseuds/LostCauses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You do know I would never ask you to do anything that I didn’t think you could handle don’t you?”<br/>Levi looks up at Erwin, wary of where this is leading.<br/>“Are we talking fucking or fighting here Erwin?”<br/>Erwin laughs, and there’s a spark in his eyes that immediately captures Levi’s attention.<br/>“Well, both if you put it like that, but I was thinking specifically of the former rather than the latter in this instance.”<br/>“Oh yeah?  And what <i>specifically</i> are you thinking of in this instance?” </p><p>A sequel to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/5630893">The Price You Pay</a>.  Erwin is keen to repeat their encounter with Mike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pedantry

Erwin is lying with his head cradled against Levi’s shoulder running one hand over the flat plain of his stomach, the jut of his hip, fingers tracing the dark line of hair than runs up his belly to his navel. Levi’s shoulder has gone dead and the fingers of his right hand are tingling painfully with pins and needles. He could move Erwin but he is lulled into a pleasant stupor by the movement of his hand, grounding him, centring him. Erwin’s hair is feathered against his jaw and he breathes in the smell of him, warm and fresh and earthy. 

“So, did you like it?” Erwin’s hand pauses its traverse on Levi’s hip and takes a detour down one thigh.

“Like what?” Levi attempts to look down at Erwin but only succeeds in burying his nose in his hair. “You need to be a bit more specific. I’m not a fucking mind reader.”

“Did you like being fucked by Mike?” Erwin’s fingers move back up his thigh, nails dragging ever so slightly. He tilts his head up to look at Levi. “Is that specific enough?” 

Levi snorts a short sharp laugh. 

“Fucked by you and Mike you mean.” 

“Pedant.” Erwin pouts in feigned annoyance.

“Big fucking difference from where I was standing.” 

“Fair point,” Erwin concedes. “Though I don’t remember you standing. As far as I recall you were kneeling on my desk with your pretty ass in the air.” 

Erwin’s hand is moving again, threading through the dark curls at the base of Levi’s cock. “You still haven’t answered my question.” 

“What’s your point Erwin?” Levi rarely gratifies Erwin with a straight answer, especially when he’s being such a smartass.

“My point is that I think you did. Though I’m not sure you’d admit it.” 

“Oh yeah? Well I did. No point in being shy once you’ve had one guy’s cock up your ass and another in your mouth.”

Erwin laughs and presses a kiss to Levi’s chest. “And that Levi, is why I love you.” 

“Fuck off.” Levi growls, pulling him closer.


	2. Command

“Do you trust me Levi?”

“Uhh…what?” 

Levi looks up from the report he’s been attempting to read for the last half hour. He and Erwin have been ploughing through paperwork all afternoon and Levi’s brain has long since shut down; his eyes slide over the page, but the words leave no impression. 

“What the fuck kind of a question is that?” Levi frowns, the slight movement of his brow making his head ache. “Of course I trust you. You know that.”

Erwin is sitting behind his desk, leaning back in his chair, arms crossed behind his head. Levi waits for him to respond but he remains silent, expression unreadable.

“You do know that,” Levi’s tone falters, “don’t you Erwin?”

“Yes. Yes of course I do.” Erwin leans forward, focusing his gaze on Levi, “It’s just sometimes…sometimes I need to hear it from you.” He smiles, a small apology for such uncharacteristic insecurity. “Your trust is, well…it’s…I just don’t want to take it for granted.” 

Levi doesn’t know how to respond to that, Erwin’s uncertainty throws him off balance, so he conceals his anxiety by defaulting to irritated silence. 

He’s been staring at the same paragraph of the report for what seems like an age when Erwin speaks again. 

“You do know I would never ask you to do anything that I didn’t think you could handle don’t you?” 

Levi looks up again, wary of where this is leading.

“Are we talking fucking or fighting here Erwin?”

Erwin laughs, and there’s a spark in his eyes that immediately captures Levi’s attention. 

“Well, both if you put it like that, but I was thinking specifically of the former rather than the latter in this instance.”

“Oh yeah? And what _specifically_ are you thinking of in this instance?” 

“Just thinking.” Erwin replies evasively and smiles that infuriating smile, the one that makes Levi want to punch him or kiss him, or both. Definitely both.

“Tch. You’re such a fucking pervert.”

Erwin is still smiling when he returns his attention to his paperwork. Levi eventually manages to get to the end of his report an hour later, by which time it’s late afternoon. Erwin is still writing, deep in concentration now. Levi stands and stretches, slightly extravagantly, but Erwin appears oblivious to his presence. 

“I’m done here. I’m going to shower. You should get something to eat.” 

Levi stretches again, rolling his head back on his shoulders until his spine clicks. Paperwork gives him fucking backache. He’s far rather be out on the training ground putting the trainees through their paces, “terrorizing them” Hanji calls it. Still, someone has to help Erwin plough his way through the mountain of crap. Levi sometimes wonders if the bureaucracy will do for Erwin before the Titans. 

“Hmm, yes, later maybe.” Erwin mutters without looking up from his desk. 

Levi picks up his jacket and heads for the door but before he can turn the handle, Erwin’s voice stops him in his tracks. 

“Levi, come to my quarters at 7.00 pm this evening.” 

Levi stills, and turns back to face Erwin; he’s still writing. 

“Is that and order or an invitation Commander Smith?”

Erwin looks up from his report, pen poised, and holds Levi’s gaze for a long moment. 

“It’s a command Levi.” 

Levi swallows and run his tongue over his lips; a nervous habit. Shit. Why is it that a few words from Erwin can reduce him to such a wreck?

“I’ll be there,” he replies tightly, then he turns and leaves.


	3. Why He Is Here

The first thing Levi notices when he enters Erwin’s quarters is that it’s warm. The weather is mild so he’s surprised to find Erwin kneeling by the hearth tending a fire he has set in the grate. Levi closes the door and stands with his back to it, aware that this is not a casual visit but unsure exactly what it is. Erwin smiles broadly at him as he stands up from the hearth, but there is something dark and predatory in his eyes that makes Levi’s chest tighten in expectation. 

“Levi. Thank you for coming.”

Levi fixes him with a level gaze. “Are you going to tell me why I’m here Erwin? What crazy-ass scheme have you dreamed up now?”

“One that I hope you’ll like. Please, come in.” Erwin gestures politely to the open door that leads to the bedroom. 

Levi peels himself away from the door and obediently makes his way through to the bedroom. His stomach flips over as he steps through the doorway; lying on the bed are four leather straps, the thigh pieces of Erwin’s harness, and a single length of black cloth. Levi holds himself still with some effort. He knows exactly why he is here now.

“These are for you Levi. If you’ll allow me, of course.” 

So polite. Sounds like he’s offering to pour Levi some fancy tea or some shit. 

Levi stands and stares at the straps. He doesn’t look at Erwin when he speaks. 

“And if I say no?”

“Then I’ll respect your decision of course.”

“And if I say yes, then what?” 

“Then you will have to trust me and wait. And if you’re good and patient I promise you it will be worth it.” Erwin’s voice is low and measured. At times like these, everything about Erwin is poised and controlled; it reassures Levi and makes his blood race at the same time. 

Levi makes his decision without hesitation, but he waits a moment before replying. One last moment of autonomy before he relinquishes control. 

“Yes.” He looks up at Erwin. “Please.”

“Thank you Levi. Come here now.” 

Levi steps forward, hands loose by his sides. Erwin places his hands on his shoulders, regards him for a moment, before tilting his chin up and kissing him, once, deeply. Then slowly, carefully, he removes Levi’s clothes. By the time his shirt has been discarded and he is standing in just his pants, Levi’s hands have curled into fists and he’s breathing heavily. Erwin stands back, allowing his gaze to drift over Levi’s body. He exudes power and restraint and Levi finds it intoxicating and infuriating in equal measure. He wants Erwin to stop controlling all that power, stop reining it back, wants Erwin to unleash it on him, on his body, his skin. He wants to take it, wants to believe he can. Levi’s hands reach for his belt, impatient to shed the last of his clothing, to stand naked under Erwin’s gaze. 

“Hands away Levi.” 

Erwin’s tone is quiet but there is no mistaking the command. Levi’s hands fall away immediately but he glares at Erwin. 

“Impatient thing aren’t you? Clearly you need to be taught a little patience.”

Erwin turns away and leaves the room, a few minutes later Levi hears him banking up the fire. He stands motionless, eyes closed, struggling to control the impulse to either snatch up his clothes and stalk out of the room slamming the door behind him, or to drop to knees and beg Erwin to fuck him. Somehow, he wins the battle and when Erwin returns he is standing exactly where he left him, hands loose by his sides again, eyes half closed. 

“Good. That’s good Levi.”

Erwin reaches for his belt, opens it and pushes Levi’s pants down over his thighs. His hands are warm and rough and Levi has to fight the desire to push against them. He remains still until Erwin taps him lightly on the back of his thigh indicating that he may step out of the garment. His cock is already half hard and Levi can feel the pressure starting to coil low in his belly. 

“Very good.” Erwin picks up the leather straps and smiles wolfishly. “On the bed please Levi. Lie on your back, head on the pillow, arms up.” 

Levi stiffens slightly, he wants to move, but something is holding him back. They have done this a number of times, but Levi is sufficiently new to it all that the sight of those leather straps in Erwin’s hand lights a spark of apprehension in his throat. It’s not that he doesn’t want this. Far from it, he wants this so fucking badly that it hurts. And it’s not that he doesn’t trust Erwin, trusting Erwin is like breathing; something he does unconsciously to stay alive. If he stops it will be the end of him, simple as that. It’s more that he doesn’t trust himself. Doesn’t trust himself to submit, to let go, to relinquish control. Doesn’t trust himself to live up to the expectation that is burning in Erwin’s eyes. 

For all Erwin’s restrained power, there is not a hint of impatience, entitlement or aggression. He stands and he waits, holding the leather straps. Erwin knows the difference between defiance and apprehension, knows when to push and when to be patient, knows when it is his turn to wait. He knows Levi is struggling and so he waits. 

Levi stares at the floor, breathes long and deep, breathes again, then steps towards the bed and stretches out with cat-like grace. Erwin stands above him, calm blue gaze taking in every inch of his body and he’s smiling, like he’s fucking proud or something. No one else has ever looked at Levi like that before, like he’s worth shit, like he’s something to be proud of. It makes him feel ashamed, though he’s not sure why, and he has to fight the urge to curl in upon himself. 

Erwin lays a strap across each of Levi’s ankles and one over his left wrist. He draws the end of the remaining strap up Levi’s thigh, across his cock, up over his belly and across his chest, grazing against his nipples. Levi shudders in response and his eyes drift closed. 

“Levi. Open your eyes. Look at me. Time for that soon enough.” 

Levi’s eyes snap open and he suddenly remembers the single length of black cloth. He has been so fixated on the straps that he had forgotten about the cloth. His mouth goes dry.

Quickly, efficiently, Erwin fastens the straps to the bed frame, securing Levi’s arms above his head, spreading his legs wide. Before stepping back, he runs a finger under each strap, checking they are not so tight that they will restrict the flow of blood or chafe Levi unnecessarily. Then he steps back and admires his handiwork. 

“You look beautiful Levi.” 

Levi turns his head away, cheeks colouring. 

“Are you comfortable?” 

“Yes.” Levi’s voice sounds small and tight. 

“Warm enough?” 

“Yes.”

“Good. I don’t want you getting cold.” 

Ah. Now the fire makes sense. So fucking considerate. 

Erwin’s hand goes to his pocket and he draws out the length of black cloth. He shakes it out with a soft snap and trails the end up over Levi’s body until it’s hanging above his face, the end dangling just above his nose. Levi stares up it and blinks. 

“You know what this is for, don’t you?” 

Levi nods, unable to find his voice. 

“Do you want this?” 

“Yes,” Levi manages to croak, his voice low and hoarse. “Please.”

Erwin leans over the bed, lifting Levi’s head so he can wraps the cloth twice around his eyes, tying it off at the side so he will not have to lie on the knot.

It’s like a candle has been snuffed out. Levi can see nothing; it’s utterly black. He pulls tentatively against the straps; there’s no give. Panic starts to writhe in his gut. He tries to focus on his breathing, anything to distract him from the knowledge that he is trapped; helpless and vulnerable. The panic is fluttering in his breast now, threatening to choke him. _Keep breathing_. He tugs at the bindings, harder this time, turns his head, searching for a chink of light. _Breathe in, breathe out._ It’s not working, his breath is coming in short shallow gasps. 

“Erwin…” Levi’s voice is thin and desperate. 

And then there’s a hand on his chest, warm, large and heavy, anchoring him, grounding him, bringing him back into himself.

“Shhh Levi, I’m here, I’ve got you. You’re doing good. Breathe for me.” 

Erwin keeps talking, soft words of trust and promise that seep into Levi’s agitated mind like a balm. And whether it’s the light of Erwin’s voice or the weight of his hand, the panic starts to subside and a weightless calm descends on Levi.

“Erwin.” No panic, no desperation this time. “Erwin,” he breathes.

“You’re safe, just let go.” 

Levi sighs and tilts his head back, his limbs go limp, settling into their bonds. Erwin’s hand starts to move now, stroking gently over his chest, palm grazing lightly over his nipples, causing pinpricks of sensation to flare. 

Erwin’s voice is low to Levi’s ear, and he can feel the warmth of his breath on his cheek.

“Levi, I want you to wait here for me. Can you do that?”

Levi nods without hesitation.

“Let me hear your voice Levi.”

“Yes,” it’s little more than a sigh.

“Good. You’re so good. You deserve a reward.”

Erwin’s voice is moving away from his ear, and his hands lifts from his chest. Levi arches up, craving more contact. Then Erwin’s lips are on his cheek, kissing lightly, brushing over his mouth, chasing the pulse in his throat. He works his way across shoulders and chest, tongue flicking out over Levi’s nipples causing him to twist in the straps. More kisses, across his belly and over his hip, warm breath, quiet words. Erwin’s lips graze the base of his cock, nothing more, before moving down over his thighs, shins, down to his ankles. One final kiss to the arch of each foot and then Erwin’s lips pull away. Levi feels like he’s floating, anchored only by the straps at wrist and ankle, body aching for more contact. Erwin’s hand settles over Levi’s chest again. 

“Wait for me darling.” And then he’s gone.


	4. Long Enough

Erwin takes a sip from his cup and grimaces; he’d forgotten how shit he is at making tea. Levi usually insists on doing it these days and he remembers why now. Mike, who is sitting beside Erwin on the battered couch in his office, appears oblivious to his woeful tea making skills; his cup is already empty, lying on the floor at his feet. Levi would never allow that, he’d have snatched it up, cursing, and replaced it on the table immediately. Erwin smiles to himself, he can’t drag his thoughts away from the man. 

“Erwin.”

“Hmn? What?” It takes him a moment to realise Mike is speaking. 

“You’re miles away. What’re you smirking about?”

“Me? Nothing.”

“Yeah,” Mike snorts, “that would be the ‘nothing’ that’s tied up in your quarters right?”

Erwin attempts to school his face, without much success. 

“How long are you going to leave him there?” Mike continues. 

“Long enough”

“And how long is that?”

Erwin looks at his watch. “About an hour.” It’s been thirty minutes already, another thirty to go. Erwin has counted every single one. 

Mike whistles softly. “He’ll wait that long?” 

“He’ll wait.” 

“I didn’t think Levi had that kind of patience. Mind you, if you’ve tied him to the bed, I don’t suppose he has any choice.”

“It’s not the restraints that are keeping him there.” Erwin replies somewhat tightly. 

“No?”

“No.” 

Mike is gazing at him now, green eyes serious. “He really trusts you doesn’t he?”

“Yes,” Erwin replies without hesitation. 

“Hard to imagine this is the same guy who once tried to kill you. How come you’re the only authority Levi recognises, Erwin?”

“You’d have to ask Levi that, it’s his choice.” 

Truth be told, Erwin has asked himself the same question a thousand times over and is no closer to the answer now than when he knelt in the dirt of a rain drenched battlefield with Levi’s blade pressed to his throat. 

“I guess he just trusts me.” Erwin shrugs apologetically. 

“Come on Erwin, it’s more than that. Shit, I trust you too, I trust you with my life, but if you left me tied to your bed for an hour I’d tear your fucking place apart.” 

Erwin can’t help smiling at the very idea of trying to restrain Mike. 

“Yeah, I guess you would,” he grins, “which is why you’re here with me and it’s Levi that’s tied to my bed.”

“You’re a strange one Erwin Smith.” Mike laughs, shaking his head.

“Have you only just noticed?” 

“Nope. I guess you’re my kinda strange though.” Mike smiles, reaches over and plants one large hand on Erwin’s shoulder. “Jeez, you’re tense.” 

He stands and moves round behind the couch until he’s standing directly behind Erwin. Strong fingers start working across Erwin’s shoulders, digging into the taut muscles at the base of his neck. Erwin closes his eyes and tips his head back, the crown of his head nestling pleasantly against Mike’s crotch. He tilts his head slightly, rolling it from side to side, Mike groans and increases the pressure on his shoulders. Erwin’s thoughts have drifted back to Levi when Mike speaks again.

“You’re nervous, aren’t you?”

“What?” Erwin twist his head back to look at Mike, brows furrowing. 

“Levi, he makes you nervous.” Mike continues working at Erwin’s shoulders, fingers digging in hard. “I can feel it, you’re tense as fuck.”

“No… no, not nervous exactly. He’s, well … it’s just, that kind of trust…I don’t want to fuck this up Mike.” 

Mike sniffs; it’s a long time since he has seen Erwin so unsure of himself. 

“You mean this little scene or you and Levi in general?” 

“Both. General. _Fuck._ ” Erwin runs both hands through his hair and sighs. 

“You sure you’re okay with this?” Mike’s hands still, but they remain planted firmly on Erwin’s shoulders.

“You know I’d never ask Levi to do anything he’s not okay with.” 

“I wasn’t asking about Levi, I was asking about you.” Mike replies, his hand slides down from Erwin’s shoulder, to his cheek, tilting his head up and back so he can look him in the eyes. “I know Levi’s up for this, he wouldn’t have let you go this far if he wasn’t, but I need to know you’re okay with it too. I can just leave if you’re not sure.”

“No.” Erwin twists around to face Mike. “Stay. Please.” 

“You sure? I know you can entertain Levi without my help. Though he is a greedy little shit.”

“I can, and he is, and yes I’m sure.” 

“Okay Erwin, your call.” And Mike leans forward, dips down and kisses him, a light brush of rough lips at first, then harder as Erwin arches up hungrily to meet him. By the time he pulls away, Erwin is breathing hard and there’s a dark gleam in his blue eyes. 

“Come on.” Erwin gets to his feet and tugs Mike towards the door. “Lets go and find Levi.”


	5. Capitulation

Levi drifts; time ebbing and flowing with his breath. He cannot move, cannot see, he is alone; helpless, vulnerable and exposed. But there is no trace of panic, no residue of fear; he feels nothing but a curious languid contentment, heightened by expectation. Levi is aware, in some detached corner of his consciousness, that every nerve, ever fibre of his being should be screaming out, struggling against this loss of control, but all he feels is the strange calm that descended as Erwin’s hand lay heavy on his chest and his lips ghosted over his skin.

It’s been hard, it’s been so fucking hard for Levi to submit, when he has fought all his shitty life to remain in control. If Kenny taught him anything it was this; you are in control, one step ahead of all the rest, or you are dead. That’s what it was like in the underground where he had fought tooth and nail to control his patch of turf, always watching his back, always looking out for his crew. That’s what it’s like outside the walls where he fights to control the paralysing, bone deep fear of Titans, where a momentary lapse of concentration will mean death for his squad, and more blood on his hands. That’s what it’s like every fucking time he stands in front of a fresh row of corpses and lies that they were nothing special. All his life, Levi has struggled to maintain this veneer of control. He has almost perfected the art, though the price he has paid shows on his face, in the dark shadows of his eyes, the thin line of his mouth, the sharpness of his tongue. Erwin however had taken one look and seen right through his pretence, then he set about dismantling his façade with ruthless determination, breaking him down piece by piece. Levi had no idea how much he needed the relief of relinquishing control until Erwin broke him apart and built him up anew. He fought Erwin every step of the way, every submission a glorious victory and a crushing defeat, and now, now he craves this sweet capitulation, this surrender to Erwin’s command, to Erwin’s desire. 

Levi shifts, wrists twisting against leather straps worn soft by Erwin’s thighs, more of an embrace than a restraint. Like Erwin’s hands pinning him down, holding him tight enough to leave his mark, but careful not to inflict unnecessary damage. So very Erwin. 

The room is still and quiet, the darkness and the silence oddly heightening the perception of Levi’s remaining senses. A log shifts and settles in the grate next door, the sound loud as the report of a cannon. He can still smell Erwin’s scent, warm and fresh and musky, stronger now than when he had actually been present. The room is warm but for a slight draft that steals over Levi’s torso causing goose bumps to bloom over his chest and his nipples to pucker into tight knots. He is aware of the sensation but feels no cold. Over every inch of his body he can feel the trace of Erwin’s lips burning over his skin, every kiss like a brand. 

Levi drifts, motionless, somewhere between sleep and desire, waiting for Erwin return.


	6. Your Choice

The room is dark and silent when Erwin and Mike enter. The fire has burnt down to glowing embers but the room is still warm. Without speaking, Erwin lights a lamp and motions for Mike to sit down, then he steps through the door to the bedroom.

Levi is exactly as Erwin left him, stretched out on the bed, wrists hanging limp in the restraints. He’s still, so still. Something twists in Erwin’s chest; love and fear and desire, and that intangible thing, the power and humility that comes with the receipt of willing surrender. 

Erwin holds his breath for a moment, unwilling to break the spell, drinking in the sight of Levi, perfect in his stillness and submission. 

“Levi.” 

Levi inhales a sharp breath and turns his head towards Erwin, body tensing. 

“You waited.”

Erwin touches Levi’s check lightly, then places one hand on his chest, Levi exhales and shifts in the straps, limbs flexing, back arching and stretching. 

“Stiff?” 

_What the fuck do you think?_ is what Levi thinks, but for once he holds his tongue. He has worked so hard for this, he will not screw it up now.

“Mmm hmm,” he nods, not quite trusting himself to speak. 

Erwin runs his hands down Levi’s arms, strong fingers working at the knots in his shoulders. 

“You’ve been so good, so patient.” 

He dips his head down, and kisses lightly across Levi’s cheek until his lips are hovering close to his ear.

“Now Levi, I want you to listen and to choose. I’ve brought company. Mike is here; I can ask him to leave, I can invite him to watch while I take you apart piece by piece, or I can let him fuck you till you’re senseless while I make you beg for it. It’s your choice, yours alone.”

Erwin’s hands have stilled on Levi’s shoulders, thumbs resting in the dip of his throat, fingers forming a loose collar around his neck. 

Levi lies perfectly still, Erwin’s lips ghosting over his cheek. He turns his head slowly until their lips meet. 

“Make me beg.”

Levi cannot see the wolfish grin spreading across Erwin’s face, doesn’t need to, he can feel it in the curve of his lips and the warm exhalation of breath. 

“That, I can do.” Erwin mouths against his skin and Levi shivers. 

Erwin’s lips pull away and Levi feels fingers running lightly across the black silk binding his eyes. 

“All right, Levi?”

“Yes, fucking yes.” Levi snaps, then he stops, suddenly aware of another presence in the room. Mike always did have that uncanny ability to appear silently from nowhere. One finger traces Levi’s cheek, not Erwin’s.

“Hey, Levi.” 

Mike’s voice, Mike’s thumb brushing lightly over his lips. Levi feels his cheeks starting to colour and his cock twitches between his legs. He can feel Mike’s eyes on his body, exposed and vulnerable. He has a sudden urge to cover himself, to pull in on himself, but the straps hold him tight. To place his trust in Erwin is one thing, but Levi finds that exposing himself to Mike’s gaze requires a whole new level of trust and submission. But Erwin’s here, and Erwin’s watching, and Erwin believes in him, and that’s all he needs to know. 

Levi flexes, pulling strong and steady against the straps, arching his head back; an invitation that Mike accepts immediately. His lips find Levi’s mouth and he kisses him long and deep before working his way down his throat and over his chest. Levi’s fails to stifle a groan as Mike’s hand reaches down between his spread thighs to grip his balls. He’s already hard when the hand slides back up over his cock, thumb smearing a bead of pre-cum over the head. 

Deprived of sight, Levi is suspended in a state of heightened awareness, every nerve wired, anticipating the next touch, the next sensation. The feeling is intoxicating.

“You look so damn beautiful Levi.”

Erwin’s voice, off to the left. And Levi, who all his life has told himself he doesn’t give a flying fuck what anyone else cares or thinks of him, wants this. He want’s Erwin’s praise, Erwin’s approval, Erwin’s love, more than anything else in this whole fucked up world. 

Mike’s hand is moving with more purpose now, sliding down the length of his cock, his free hand pushes under his ass and Levi feels fingers pressing in, probing for that sweet tight spot. He lifts his hips up off the bed and Mike hits the spot. Levi is so desperate, so tight, that the he cries out as Mike presses one slicked up finger inside, stretching and burning. 

“Fuck, you’re tight.” Mike’s voice sounds low and thick and Levi can feel his breath hot on his skin. “I’m going to have to do something about that.”

Levi can feel a second finger pressing against his entrance, breaching him, entering, Mike holds still for a moment allowing him to adjust to the stretch and then he starts to move, hooking his fingers upwards to bump against Levi’s prostate. He’s still keeping up a steady rhythm on his cock and Levi is already sweating and shuddering, willing himself not to come. Not yet, please gods not yet, he wants so much more. He’s grinding down hard, on the verge of loosing control, when Mike releases him, both hands drawing away so suddenly it leaves Levi disorientated and gasping. 

“What the fuck Mike?”

“Not yet,” Mike growls, “you need to wait your turn. Come here Erwin.”

Footsteps beside the bed and then that sound; that intoxicating sound that Erwin makes when Levi pushes his tongue into his mouth. But it’s not Levi kissing him and he can’t fucking see. Levi fights to still his ragged breathing, straining to hear every breath, every sound from the two men who are inches away from him, but who he can’t see, cant feel, can’t reach out to. 

“Oh fuck…Mike.” Erwin gasps and Levi can’t prevent a ragged feral groan escaping his lips. Erwin’s breathing heavily now, and Levi twists in the straps in frustration, his cock hard and swollen, pre cum pooling on his belly.

The snap of a leather belt opening, the rasp of boots being pulled off, the unmistakable sound of clothing being shed, then the room is silent but for Erwin’s rasping breath. And it’s torture, an exquisite torture, the thought of Mike’s hands on Erwin’s body, his mouth on his skin, his lips around his

“Fuck! God dammit!” Levi can’t contain himself any longer.

A low rumble of laughter from Mike “Sounds like someone’s getting jealous.”

“Sorry Levi, we’ve been neglecting you.” 

Erwin’s voice is rough, a good octave lower than usual and, when his mouth finds Levi’s, his lips are swollen and wet and it’s all Levi can do not to come there and then. 

“We’d better make it up to him, Mike.”

The bed dips and Mike is kneeling between his spread thighs and Levi feels skin on skin. So, Mike’s clothes went. Erwin’s too? Levi feels Erwin’s hands at his ankles, releasing the straps. He only has a moment to flex his stiff muscles before Mike is pushing one knee up and his fingers are on his ass again, slicking him up with oil, pushing straight in. No preliminaries. Levi’s already so gone, so desperate that he pushes down greedily. 

“Jesus Levi, you’ll break my fucking wrist!” 

But Mike keeps working him, opening him slow and steady. Then Erwin’s hands are on him, running lightly over his chest, brushing against his nipples. It’s the slightest touch but Levi stiffens and tenses. 

Erwin knows all his weak spots, _sensitive spots_ he calls them, _not weak, Levi, never weak, not that_. Whatever they are, Erwin knows every one, knows how to light that dark spark Levi craves, knows how to hurt him, how to made him plead and beg until he’s a sobbing wreck. Erwin knows things that Levi can barely even admit to himself 

Erwin’s fingers brush over his chest again then he catches Levi’s nipples between thumb and fore fingers, nips hard and releases. Levi hisses as the brief sharp flare of pain blooms and fades. He holds his breath waiting, knows Erwin is doing the same, waiting for the pain to die away. Then he pinches again, harder this time, nails digging into tender flesh. Levi moans but Erwin doesn’t let go, just digs in harder and harder. Levi can feel the pain building, he’s breathing hard, hanging in there, waiting for that glorious moment, that blinding flash of white that obliterates everything. And Mike’s not letting up, he keeps up that maddening rhythm, sliding into him, opening him further with each careful thrust of his fingers. The sensation’s building, almost intolerable, when Erwin twists hard and that’s the point that the pain washes over Levi. Everything lights up, every nerve in his body on fire and Levi feels himself rising on the crest of the pain. He’s whining through clenched teeth, the sound barely human to his own ears. 

“Levi, Levi.” Erwin’s voice is a million miles away. “You were made for this.”

Mike’s pulling his fingers away now and Levi arches up at the deep aching pull of it. Then he’s empty and gasping and, fuck, he knows what’s coming next. Erwin hasn’t let up his grip and the pain has crested to a terrible numbness that promises worse to come. Mike slides his hands under his ass, lifting his hips, spreading him open. He can feel the head of his cock pressing hard and hot against him. His mouth falls open, neck arching back as Mike starts to slide into him, and it takes all his conscious effort to keep breathing. Every ounce of his will focusing on not tensing, on relaxing; he’s taken Mike before, he can do it again. Levi exhales a long deep breath and Mike sinks right into him with a satisfied grunt. And that’s when Erwin lets go. There’s a moment when Levi feels nothing; nothing but the impossible stretch and the numbness in this nipples, where Erwin’s nails have bitten deep. And then there’s a blinding flash of pain and Levi yells in sweet agony as the blood starts to flow back into his sensitive abused flesh and Mike starts to move. 

“Hush Levi.” 

Erwin’s voice is gentle in his ear, but his hand is sliding up his chest to the base of his throat. Mike’s picking up his rhythm now, slow and steady, hands on Levi’s shins, forcing him to bend almost in two with each thrust. The pain in Levi’s chest is burning and throbbing, a bone deep ache that makes him squirm and ache with want. Levi’s so far gone now that he’s pleading and gasping, tugging hard at the straps tethering his wrists to the bed. 

“Fuck, please, don’t fucking stop.” 

“Levi.” Erwin drops his name like a command and his hand slides up Levi’s throat until it rests heavy below his jaw, tilting his chin up. 

“Be quiet.” 

Levi falls silent instantly, Erwin’s hand on his throat the ultimate command, the sign of trust he craves above all others. The haze of pleasure and pain in his head clears immediately and every sensation in his body is thrown into sharp relief. 

Levi’s silence is broken by Mike. “Shit Erwin, what the fuck are you doing to him?” He pauses, hands on Levi’s shins.

“Don’t stop. He’s good. Aren’t you Levi?” Erwin strokes Levi’s cheek with the back of his hand, murmuring under his breath, “I’ve got you darling.” 

Levi nods, silently, breath shuddering as Mike runs his hands down Levi’s thighs, firm and reassuring. 

“Ok, come on then Levi, lets see you come for me.”

He leans forward, kisses Levi once, and then he’s moving again, driving into him harder this time. Erwin’s maintains a steady pressure on his neck, but Levi, greedy, senseless Levi, arches upwards pressing his throat into the crook of Erwin’s hand, desperate to increase the pressure, to see the lights start to dance behind his eyes. But Erwin’s wise to his tricks, easing back or forward with every movement of Levi’s throat, keeping the pressure, steady, even, keeping it safe. And this is why Levi can trust Erwin in ways that he cannot even trust himself. 

With each tiny movement of Erwin’s hand the pressure in Levi’s cock increases and it’s aching painfully where it slaps against his belly with each of Mike’s thrusts. His rhythm is breaking and faltering now; Levi can hear him groaning with each thrust, and he wants to come so fucking badly that the effort of holding back is shattering him. His whole body is shaking and it’s only the straps at his wrists and Erwin’s hand on his throat holding him together. 

“Please, Erwin, please…” Levi gasps. 

Erwin dips his mouth to his ear again, “Good. Didn’t I promise to make you beg?” and then he grips Levi’s cock with his free hand. Mike cries out and thrusts into him hard, once, twice, a long low groan ripping from his throat as he comes. Erwin tilts Levi’s chin up keeping the pressure on his throat even and with swift steady strokes of his cock, pushes him out over the edge. Levi comes, silently, mouth open, eyes blinded by stars in the darkness; Erwin’s hands around his throat and his cock, and Mike bowed over him breathing hard. 

Levi only vaguely remembers being untied, the stab of light as the blindfold is pulled away, Erwin cleaning him off, Mike settling by his side, rubbing the circulation back into his wrists.

When he finally regains his senses, he’s lying on one side, Mike’s long body curled warm and solid behind his back, arm draped over his hip. He opens his eyes and finds Erwin lying in front of him fully clothed, though somewhat dishevelled, head propped up on one arm. He’s smiling down with that maddening expression but it’s lit with such love and pride that Levi is almost prepared to forgive him.

“Worth the wait, Levi?”

Levi rolls his eyes. Smug bastard. 

“What the fuck’s all this?” Levi tugs lazily at the belt of Erwin’s pants. “You’re over dressed.”

“Well if you’d like to do the honours.”

That’s when Levi realises Erwin is still hard inside his pants. 

“Didn’t you…” Levi starts. 

“You may recall I was otherwise occupied.” Erwin interrupts, he’s still smirking but his cheeks have coloured slightly.

“Asshole.” Levi mutters affectionately, fumbling at Erwin’s belt, fingers still numb and clumsy from the restraints. He makes little progress until Mike reaches over him. 

“Come here Erwin. Levi’s fucked, give him a break.” 

Mike makes short work of it, stretching over Levi, he opens Erwin’s pants and has him groaning and thrusting into his hand in seconds. Levi lies between them, watching as Erwin’s lashes flutter closed, head tilting back, one hand gripping his shoulder. And if Erwin knows Levi’s weak spots, Mike knows Erwin’s; knows exactly the right rhythm and pressure to reduce him to a trembling wreck. He comes almost immediately, collapsing onto his back and Levi is pleased to see that he looks altogether less smug, but considerably more satisfied. 

“Tch. No stamina.” Levi smirks, Mike’s low rumble of laughter vibrating against his back. Erwin smiles, says nothing, content that he’s proved his point.


End file.
